A Wish Upon a Star
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: I didn't like the ending for the episode Unforgettable, so I thought I'd write my own version of an ending for Unforgettable. Rated Teen for some suggestive content.


A Wish Upon a Star: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Side note: If you haven't seen Voyager's episode Unforgettable, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way...since this is an alternate ending of that episode. The side story with Seven and Kim still mainly happens.

Kellin figured, "I should have known! They must have gotten somebody on board during the battle."

Chakotay tried to point out, "you're jumping to conclusions."

Kellin insisted, "no. There's a Tracer. He's here. He's come for me. That broken vase was a warning.

Chakotay confidently pointed out, "we'll protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Kellin sighed, "it's too late. The Tracer has already put a virus into Voyager's main computer to eliminate any records of me being here."

Chakotay concluded insistently, "but it isn't too late, Kellin! We can use the same magneton sweep we used to flush out Resket. We'll find this one and send him on his way." Curneth suddenly appeared in Chakotay's quarters.

He concluded, "I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

Kellin urged, "Curneth, don't."

Chaokotay tapped his communicator badge and said, "Chakotay to Security. Intruder alert, my quarters."

Kellin insisted, "please, I beg you, don't do this!"

Curneth sighed, "you know better than to ask that, Kellin." And with that, he fired his memory eraser beam gun at Kellin.

Kellin called out, "no!" Chakotay took out his phaser and aimed it right at the Tracer Curneth.

He called out, "drop it!" A few seconds later, Chakotay fired at Curneth, stunning him. Curneth was sent crashing to the floor. The memory eraser gun was out of his hands, lying on the ground alongside Curneth himself. Kellin was gasping for air, shaken by the experience of losing memory.

A security team came down to take Curneth away. Chakotay put an arm around shaken Kellin.

He asked her, "think you can still walk?" Kellin nodded. Chakotay escorted her towards sick bay.

Kellin sighed, "I knew it. I just knew it!"

Chakotay insisted, "we still don't know exactly what that beam did to you."

Kellin concluded, "I do. It's the neurolytic emitter."

Chakotay insisted with a sigh, "maybe it didn't erase all of your memories."

Kellin figured, "we can hope."

In Sickbay, a while later…

Chakotay revealed, "the doctor says that there is nothing he can do. Your recent memories have already…"

Kellin interrupted urgently with tears in her eyes, "don't let this happen, please. Don't let this happen!"

Chakotay revealed with a hand in hers, "Kellin…the doctor says that you'll only lose some of your recent memory. You'll still remember at least some of what happened on Voyager." Kellin wiped away her tears with her other hand in relief.

She said with a sigh of relief, "at least that's something. What about the virus?"

Chakotay pointed out, "the virus has been located and destroyed. Some records are lost, but Tuvok and Seven are working together to fix the logs. And Curneth is in custody."

Kellin concluded, "promise me you'll help me remember what I lost…what I'm going to forget."

Chakotay figured, "I'm going to do more than that…I recommend that you stay in Sick Bay a little longer."

Kellin wondered in confusion, "why?"

Chakotay pointed out, "those pheromones that your people have…they may have been genetically altered by your own society to have others forget about them. I think the doctor here is capable of restoring your original pheromones."

Voyager's self sustaining EMH doctor concluded, "it's nice to be appreciated every once in a while."

Kellin chuckled, "then for you, Chakotay…I'll stay here a little longer."

Chakotay figured, "that's all I ask."

Hours later, in Chakotay's quarters…

Chakotay escorted Kellin back into his quarters. He asked, "how are you feeling?"

Kellin concluded, "I'm fine, Chakotay…but he used something called a Borg nanoprobe to restore my original pheromones. What's a Borg?"

Chakotay wondered as they sat down, "long story short, it's a race that had assimilated other races and their technology into their own collective."

Kellin pointed out, "the Doctor said that Seven gave one of her nanoprobes to me. Is Seven a threat?"

Chakotay chuckled, "no…but she used to be. But what about us?"

Kellin realized, "ohh. Well, I was going to come down to your quarters to ask you about that…but it's up to you. I'm not one to hold back, as you may have noticed, so I'll get to the point. I came here because of you. I knew you wouldn't remember me, but I was sure we could…"

Chakotay interrupted, "Kellin…you already asked that. And I said don't go."

Kellin concluded with a smile, "too bad I didn't remember. It must've been an effect of the neurolytic emitter."

Chakotay added, "then you probably don't remember that I recommended you for a security detail…and that we kissed."

Kellin figured, "when should I report to Tuvok?"

Chakotay deduced, "at fifteen hundred hours, but I explained to Tuvok about your extended stay in Sick Bay. You're to report to Tuvok at the same time tomorrow."

Kellin wondered, "has there been anymore Ramuran attacks?"

Chakotay pointed out, "oh yes…there were. But with help from your modifications, we stopped their weapons systems again."

Kellin added, "and Curneth?"

Chakotay concluded sadly, "he was escorted by security back to his ship…by shuttlecraft. He…self destructed his own ship before we could stop him."

Kellin sighed, "I'm going to miss him. And despite the strict rules on Ramura, there were others that I liked."

Chakotay urged, "should I leave you alone to mourn?"

Kellin urged with an arm wrapped around Chakotay's arms, "please…just stay here for a while."

Chakotay figured in understanding, "ok." And in silent mourning for Curneth, Chakotay and Kellin looked out at the stars that could be seen from Chakotay's quarters.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
